


Lifestyles of the Adorable and Hidden

by runicsecret



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alpha Centauri - Freeform, Ancient China, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Developing Love, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gabriel - Freeform, Hastur - Freeform, Historical References, Lost and Found, M/M, Mentioned Madame Tracy (Good Omens), Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Crowley (Good Omens), One-Sided Love, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, adam and warlock dating, adam is a ray of sunshine, black hole, courting, crowley and his plants, crowley trying to run away with aziraphale, mentions of ligur, slight mentions of homophobia, unresolved stress and issues, vacation among the stars, warlock kinda has a shitty home life, warlock meeting the godparents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicsecret/pseuds/runicsecret
Summary: A collection of Tumblr requests in one spot.





	1. I'd Like To Introduce

**Author's Note:**

> I've aged Adam and Warlock up a bit for this. I had fun with interactions, particularly with Warlock as this sort of soft and hurt individual from his home life vs Adam as this far more confident and healthy individual.

Well, that was a surprise, Adam thought as he peeled back away from the bookshop and after his boyfriend. He had just wanted him to meet Crowley and Aziraphale as two older gay men as role models. Instead, he was chasing Warlock through the streets as if he had been spooked by a ghost. 

“Warlock, talk to me!” he pleaded. 

“I don’t know if we should see each other, Adam,” the young man in his twenties called back. 

“Did my red-haired godfather do something obscene? Sometimes he is the weird one.”

Warlock stopped and spun to face Adam. “Yes, no, not at this moment.”

“Hun, your not making much sense to me right now. Let’s go to the park and talk?” Adam said and reached for the other man’s hand. 

Warlock shakily took it and followed Adam to a small park nearby. Well, not fully a park as much as a green space with a bench that Adam new about. They sat down and Adam took a deep breath. 

“So our birthdays are the same.”

“Yup,” Warlock replied looking straight ahead. 

“And we were both born in a little hospital that no longer exists in Tadfield.”

“So we have surmised.”

“I think you know my godfathers and i was too much of an idiot to really realize it.”

Warlock looked over at him, eyes wide. Adam squeezed his hand in reassurance and smiled gently. 

“What would you say if I told you that you were dating the Antichrist?” 

“That you have lost it, Adam,” Warlock responded sharply. The brown haired man smiled and leaned back against the bench. “But, people who looked like those two were in my life consistently until I was 11. Including my 11th birthday party.”

“How strange. They encouraged me to save the world when I turned 11 and I haven’t left them alone since.”

Adam went on to explain the events of that day, how they helped him learn how to contain his powers as a teen, even how he came out to them first as a practice run for his actual parents when he was 17. He explained that they were there in a moment if he called them and he visited them at least monthly, if not more when he was in London. They were as much his family as his father and mother and as good of confidants as the Them. He allowed Warlock time to digest and ask questions, none of which were particular outlandish all things considered. 

“Ready to try this again?” Adam said, offering his hand. 

“Yeah, let’s go.”

They made their way back to the book shop at a far more leisurely pace. They chatted about normal university student things this time around, like how terrible a professor was or how they were worried about dealing with Mr. Dowling. By the time they got to the front of the shop, Adam turned to Warlock and looked at him seriously. 

“Hey, these are the easy guys. I love you and regardless of what they say, that will still be true later,” he kissed Warlock chastely. Not because of public, but more so because of wanting to be supportive and having seen his mother do a similar maneuver to his father on big meeting days or Aziraphale kiss Crowley similarly after saying something particularly nice. He wanted to be that same support for Warlock in this moment and as many others as possible. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” the other man said with a smile. 

Adam opened the bookshop door and looked inside, Crowley and Aziraphale much unmoved from the previous blundering visit. 

“Crowley, Aziraphale,” he said with a level of confidence he had never had before, “I’d like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Warlock Dowling.”


	2. Somewhere for the Plants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley knows they need to get away, but also knows they need to get away to somewhere suitable...

Crowley stood in the throne room - yes, throne room, no, not office - and flicked through the pages of the book. He had to find a place to take both himself and Aziraphale that wouldn’t be too far from the things Earth offered now. Really, why was Earth the only one with an antichrist problem when you thought of it?

Things Crowley needed:

-Some plants to grow

-Some type of transportation to drive

-Decent fashion so people would pay attention to him. 

Things Crowley assumed Aziraphale would need:

-Books

-Good cuisine

-Clothes that he could continue to get in some amount of tartan pattern

Things they would both need:

-Each other

-Ducks or a similar species

Things they could live without

-Heaven and/or Hell

-Horses that they would be required to ride 

The red haired demon didn’t think this was too much of a problem, but as his snake eyes glossed over from page to page, hands pushing each one to the side as he got towards the end of the list. Gallifrey. Weird group of people that he could remember, but rather human looking, these corporal bodies would fit in well enough. They like knowledge, so Aziraphale would be content, they had fashion that varied depending on who they were at the time, so changing, which pleased him. The atmosphere was the most similar, but a second sun would be silly. Who honestly knew about critters.

But would switching out an Antichrist be worth are they or are they not war? Crowley sighed, tossing it to the side. 

Alpha Centauri it is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an idea for any kind of GO drabble, feel free to drop me an ask at https://etienne-rune.tumblr.com/


	3. Black Holes and Angel Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley go vacationing across the Cosmos, but Aziraphale wants to know more about the one structure Crowley tells him not to touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on the r/GoodOmens Discord requested this and it so it was done! I'm still taking requests over on my tumblr @etienne-rune!

As enjoyable as the World was post Apocalypse, Crowley and Aziraphale had to admit that it was a bit boring sometimes. Even after moving and the excitement of building a home in South Downs, they were still missing the adventure that working for Hell and Heaven respectively gave. 

So they decided to take some time to go explore the universe. At least for a bit. They handed Adam a key to the cottage[1](%E2%80%9C#note1%E2%80%9D) so he could water the plants and check in on the books, packed a small bag, and headed off for the proper vacation to see new things. 

At first, things were great. They enjoyed each other's company, felt as though they weren’t in anyone’s view and had more of those intimate moments than they ever did on Earth, and didn’t get drunk for a change. 

But eventually, their interests changed. Aziraphale wanted to investigate the unknown and Crowley, having made the unknown, knew at a minimum that it wasn’t wise. 

Yet, the daft angel went and ran off into a black hole anyway, just to see what would happen one time while Crowley popped back to Earth at his behest for pastries. For Crowley to come back to a note on a star saying, ‘Just gone stick a toe and see what it is like, don’t wait up!’ was torture. Crowley waited for a short time, as there wasn’t an exact measurement of time in space before he started to just feel out for his angel. 

And there was nothing. 

So Crowley began to jump from star system to star system, hoping to find the one that Aziraphale was maybe dropped off at. He hung out just outside of planetary orbits across galaxies trying to sense his best friend and lover. 

The demon moved the fabric of reality to the best of his ability to peer into another dimension to make sure that somehow the angel hadn’t wound up going through there. He’d return again and again to the black hole to see if Aziraphale returned. 

“Daft angel,” he said, sitting on a random space rock, one long leg dangling while another was pulled up to his chest, “I told him not to go running off into the black holes.”

If he knew that his tears wouldn’t freeze up, he would probably start crying, but considering that now that he was sitting he was starting to shiver, crying would probably not be the best thing in the world. He looked about him, realizing that there was still a whole trip they had planned out, that was meant to culminate in Alpha Centauri.

Now, however, it seemed that Crowley would go back to Earth and be alone. For whoever knows how long. He leaned back and looked up from this random space rock, sighing deeply as he saw the Earth in the distance. 

“I should go get warm. Maybe spend some time at the equator. He never cou-” he stopped abruptly, jumped up, and spun around. 

“Angel? Where are you? God, this had better not be a damn joke!”

He stopped in a direction, the one where he thought he felt the Angel the most. There isn’t really cardinality in space, afterall, and jumped. A little warmer. Another spin, another stop, another jump. Wasn’t he just moving towards Alpha Centauri? If this was an ineffable joke, so help God.

He made it to the system, the angel’s presence stronger than ever. “AZIRAPHALE!”

“Oh, Crowley! Do you have the pastries? I’m quite hungry.”

“Aziraphale, you idiot, they are space rock now, you’ve been gone for hour-da-wee-TIME! TIME you’ve been gone for and I’ve trekked most space for you,” Crowley yelled, hair wild and eyes wide, hands moving around frantically.

“It feels only like a few hours, dearest. I didn’t mean to frighten you,” Aziraphale says, reaching forward to capture one of the frantic hands. The touch undid the demon. His lanky body fell into the stocky angel in a fluid motion. 

“I thought I lost you again, please angel, stop being so stupid,” Crowley pleaded into the crook of his shoulder and neck.

“I promise, dearest,” Aziraphale said, pulling the demon into a hug. 

And for that evening, if astronomers looked at Alpha Centauri, they may have seen two pairs of wings in the binary star system, that were gone the next day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1Crowley also showed Adam how to properly yell at them when Aziraphale wasn't watching.


	4. What a Nice Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale is visiting China in 90 BC to read when he runs into a certain demon out in the town square.

**90 BC-China**

Aziraphale carefully compiled the delicate paper containing his acquaintance's Sima Qian documenting the history of the world as he knew it, which was a rather entertaining read for the long lived angel. Particularly after handling the Han Dynasty revolt and subsequent fallout. If God hadn’t been tetchy with the Chinese last time, Aziraphale certainly was not going to allow them to ensure that wrath now. He did hope that humans kept up with this writing adventure though, it could prove to bring more light entertainment to bare in the future. 

He stood up from the table and picked up the pile of delicate documents, bringing them to another room and thanking Sima Qian for allowing him to read before the final completion and production. They exchanged a few notes, the angel providing minor editorial work  _ Biǎo  _ section where familial tradition just fell apart before parting. 

He looked very different from the other men out and about in Longmen, his stark-white hanfu with silver embroidery shining in the sun and his naturally blonde and curly hair setting him apart from the sea the black haired individuals. However, no one paid him much mind, the sense of calm he exuded making them look elsewhere or daydream instead. 

“Aziraphale?”

The angel turned and was met with the one other being that looked as out of place as he did, but they were done up in far more ornate hanfu, flaming red hair brought up to a bun with decorations at its base and atop it, make up done so that already pale skin was highlighted even paler. Their hanfu was black with red embroidery that looked like a snake, the eyes brilliant yellow thread to match the wearer. 

“Crowley? Why are you here?”

“I had heard they had built a rather nice wall. Was wondering what all the rage was about,” the demon shrugged. 

“Oh, they have. It is wonderful. Would you like to go see it? There is a lovely noodle shop in that direction I’d love to go to if so,” Aziraphale said, reaching into his small purse for his fan that elegantly matched his outfit. 

“I’ve been having issues with the language, and thus finding a guide anyway, so lead the way,” Crowley said, offering their arm. 

And with that, the pair walked out of the town center arm in arm until they felt far enough away to miracle closer to the Great Wall of China. Aziraphale positioned them on a hill near the Yanmenguan Pass so that Crowley could look down on the expansive structure that the Han Dynasty had strung together. They took off their glasses and looked down the length of the wall, slitted pupils blown wide with wonder, an excited flush evident even under heavy make-up. 

“It is magnificent!” the demon exclaimed. “What will the humans come up with next? What a nice wall!”

“It sure is,” Aziraphale said, staring at his companion breathlessly, not even noticing what would be known as The Great Wall of China near by, “it sure is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of the [Drabble Request Prompts](https://etienne-rune.tumblr.com/post/186617379403/good-omens-fanfic-requests#notes) I have going on over at my Tumblr. The same prompt can be chosen multiple times for different pairings, so if you want to see "What a nice wall" for a different couple/friendship or even singular character, let me know!


	5. Stop With These Illusions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale notices Crowley still wearing the tartan collared jacket and needs to figure out why...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy with this one, particularly because I didn't fall into the love you trap

Aziraphale had noticed. It had taken him a while, but just in the past month alone Crowley had worn the jacket with the tartan collar five times. The previous month was when he noticed the demon wearing it for the first time at dinner and then one other time out on a walk. Which were two separate days. 

So after yesterday’s sushi lunch, Aziraphale decided something needed to be done. It couldn’t be that Crowley was out of clothes. It couldn’t be that Crowley wanted to give it back, not that it would ever fit Aziraphale. Which is why he was not on the phone with Madam Tracy of all people. 

“We will take you shopping, Mr. Aziraphale,” she said cheerfully, “Meet me at Peckham Rye Tailors this afternoon?”

What shopping had to do with it, he had no idea, but he walked over to the high end tailor and found the Jill-of-All-Trades waiting outside for him. “If Mr.Crowley is going to change his outfit just a bit, then we shall do the same for you.”

“My dear woman, my outfit is just fine,” he fought back. 

“Just a slight change, like your bow tie. What sort of designs does Crowley like?” she said, ushering him in the door before he could protest. 

“Well, plain black or red. I suppose designs there in. Maybe stars or plants?” 

Madame Tracy nodded along, somehow enlisting the support of a shopkeep without even verbalizing. They drag the ethereal being through the shop past the fancy suits (of which he does make a note to come back alone to look at) to a display of various kinds of ties and vests. The gentleman explains various fabrics and designs as if Aziraphale has been there through the creation of them all before being cut off by the angel who remembers that he sticks to his outfit just as much because it is stylish as much as because he hates shopping. 

“Silk is fine if I’m being divested of my tartan. A deep blue I believe would go with my current attire?” he states briskly. 

“Yes, I have one just here, with smart silver lining that would pop just so,” he says, taking out a pre-tied display. 

“Madame?” Aziraphale quizzes. 

“I believe it will look lovely dear,” she smiles. 

“Lovely, we shall be done for the day. Thank you.” 

With that, he pays the nearly fifty pounds and walks out with the little bag. He invites Madame Tracy back to the shop for tea since it isn’t far and the weather is quite dreary, but she postpones for another time, saying they must catch up, but she does have an appointment to do a painting for someone in a bit she must get ready for. With that, Aziraphale started back towards the shop, anxiety rising. He did not like change and now within a few months he was no longer an Agent of Heaven and he was going to change out his tartan bow tie. Even if it was just once. It was a lot. So much in fact, that as he shut the bookshop door behind him, the telephone made him jump and his hand shakily reached out for it. 

“Hello, A.Z. Fell & Co. Book Sellers, How May I Help You?” he said a bit more rushed than he normally would. 

“Angel? You okay?” Crowley said. 

“Oh, Crowley, yes, everything is just peachy keen,” he cracked, suddenly feeling exposed. 

“You want to go out tonight?”

“We just saw each other yesterday, my dear boy.”

“I’m bored,” Crowley yawned through the phone. 

“Well, then sure. Just no walking outside in this weather. You know how you get,” Aziraphale quipped, feeling more in control of the conversation. 

“Anything you say, angel,” he could feel the warmth radiate through the phone, “pick you up in 20?”

“I’ll be waiting.” And with that they both hung up. Aziraphale looked at the bag still in his hand and sighed, “Well, then, let’s see how this goes. No time like the present, even when you have all the time in the world.”

Twenty minutes later, Aziraphale had taken the bow tie on and off multiple times in anxiety fueled panic and was about to take it off again when he heard the familiar rumble of the Bentley outside. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he headed for the door, trying to swallow the anxiety he felt. What if he was wrong and Crowley just thought the bow tie looked stupid? What if he was right and then he had no idea what was next? The Bentley’s door opened. 

“Hullo Aziraphale! Nice tie, good to see you in a darker blue, but the light color accents your eyes,” Crowley said as he got in. The Bentley began to play ‘Somebody to Love’ quietly in the background and Aziraphale shifted to face the demon, blinking in disbelief. 

“I’m sorry?”

“Your tie. It looks excellent. The color is very suiting of you.”

“Stop with these illusions!” Aziraphale shouted over the radio and the patter of rain that had started. 

“What?”

“What ever deception this. You wearing the tartan collared coat, noticing the tie, wanting to spend time with me, just stop.”

“No,” Crowley said defiantly, “There is no deception to stop.”

“Don’t lie either.”

“I’m not lying. I just want to be with you. Wearing that coat you miracled into existance makes me feel close to you. Being with you makes me feel whole. I always notice how good your clothes make you look, so I would truly be damned if I didn’t notice such a small change, angel,” Crowley said, taking his sunglasses off and his eyes never leaving Aziraphale’s. 

“This makes no sense,” the angel said in disbelief. 

“Was it your side that came up with the concept of love not making sense?”

A blush crept across the angels face, “I’m sorry, you what?”

“I love you angel. You don’t have to love me, but I think you feel something. I know change is hard for you, so I won’t say it again, but please just let me keep courting you the old fashion way,” Crowley pleaded as the Bentley abruptly switched to ‘Old Fashion Lover Boy’.

“You are right, but I do agree, courting properly and openly. With our friends knowing and having disregard for our apparent families,” the angel smiles, “That I would appreciate.”

Crowley picks up his hand and places a loving kiss on the back of it. “Then just as I asked about 50 years ago, I’ll take you anywhere you want to go.”

“We are going at just the right speed now, my dear boy. But in this dreary weather, what do you say to some take out and wine on the couch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of the [Drabble Request Prompts](https://etienne-rune.tumblr.com/post/186617379403/good-omens-fanfic-requests#notes) I have going on over at my Tumblr. The same prompt can be chosen multiple times for different pairings, so if you want to see "Stop with these illusions" for a different couple/friendship or even singular character, let me know!


	6. You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hastur is contemplating life post-Notpocalypse when Gabriel shows up to do the same.

Hastur sat in the lobby for the Main Offices of Heaven and Hell. While he typically relished chaos and disorder, the outright screaming and riots currently happening in hell were a bit much even for him. So sitting here, he was able to think about the past few days. The loss of Ligur, the travel to Megido, the betrayal of Crowley and subsequent failure to kill him, how the Antichrist was a lie. 

Really, though, weren’t all demons a lie? Sure, they lied, but he was starting to think that they even lied to themselves. Crowley always said he sauntered downwards rather than fell. Hastur would probably declare his was more of a trip that he was trying to play off. He rather missed Heaven and the feeling of love, and while Ligur was a companion, the other demon was one of those who dove beautifully into hell which mostly just have Hastur someone to imitate. Without that, he had no real idea what to do as a demon. Why was he even a duke?

“What are you doing here?” said a confident and clear American voice. Hastur looked up with his black eyes and was met with brilliant purple ones. Gabriel.

“Not you again?”

“Yeah, needed to clear my head. And all the normal places in Heaven are overrun with fretting angels,” Gabriel said, looking back at the escalators. 

“Similar for Hell,” Hastur muttered. 

“Well, walk with me? For old times sake. Since, ya know, we may never be at war,” Gabriel said, stumbling over his words. 

Hastur wasn’t sure if he should trust the archangel before him. This being would have decimated him if the Antichrist had been able to fulfill his duty, but since not, they should walk like an old pair of friends? Like before the fall?

Despite himself,he stood up, “Sure. Although don’t think I’ll be a good guide.”

“We will just go where our feet take us. I jogged through one park near here I believe. But I sort of miracled there and miracled away,” the man in violet hued white suit pieces murmured. Hastur laughed. 

“I’ve been in some swamp and then Megido. Outside of that I’ve been near a bunch of churches,” he said as he pushed the door to the lobby open. They were met with warm summer air that for humans would have meant they were over dressed. For two beings not human, however, they didn’t care very much at all. The stale city air didn’t even make them stutter their breathing. 

“Ahh, so that is why we started to loose priests,” Gabriel thought. 

“Probably.”

“Clever. I should have known to expect you. You always were a step ahead,” the angel said wistfully. 

“You caught up fast enough.”

They walked through the London blocks a bit in silence. Hastur thought it was nice to just have someone to be next to, just like he always had. It was Gabriel when he was an angel, Ligur as a demon, and now suddenly Gabriel again. He felt lucky, which as a demon was a strange feeling. He looked up at the sky and wondered what in the ineffability this meant when he was suddenly pushed a bit by another walked and pressed against Gabriel. 

“Sorry,” he quickly apologized, trying to back away. He found that Gabriel’s hand was securely on his arm. 

“Don’t be,” the angel said, staring into the demon’s eyes. “Stay for a moment.”

“I can’t,” he choked out. 

“We can,” Gabriel pleaded, “They proved it.”

“Yeah,” Hastur said, remembering his question to the Almighty moments earlier. He brought his other hand up and entwined his fingers with Gabriel’s. “I’m jealous of them. I missed you.”

“Same here.”

“How do we stop?”

“I’m not sure, but this is nice for right now,” the archangel smiled. The demon genuinely smiled back. 

“You again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since reading [kaylaber1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277419>An%20Angel%20and%20A%20Demon%20Walk%20into%20A%20Bar</a>%20by%20<a%20href=) I have loved the idea of Hastur and Gabriel as a couple. I wrote a bit about them in my Soulmate AU that is part of [The Nice and Accurate AUs of Married Idiots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387915) but I wanted to do more, so this was a nice entry way.


End file.
